


A perfect Celebration

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Draco, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Hung!Harry, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: Draco knows what he needs for a perfect birthday celebration





	A perfect Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this prompt:
> 
> Prompt: Draco’s not a virgin. He’s just not done that before, thank you very much. Just because he wants to do on his birthday doesn’t mean it needs to be a big deal. Really. 
> 
> I hope that I could do this lovely prompt justice and that you like it. I thank my beta Smirkingcat once again who checked that this is error free :)

The club is loud, louder than Draco has expected and even though he feels comfortable with the stares and the come ons most of the time, tonight is different.  
   
Oh he knows that he looks good, he dressed to impress after all. The grey silk of his shirt clinging to his torso and the black jeans tight as if painted onto his long legs, but tonight he doesn’t care about the looks he is garnering from all of these men. Tonight only one man counts. 

His quarry leans against the bar and Draco can see the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows reflexively while looking him up and down. Appreciation is clear in those expressive eyes and the hand that stretches out towards him is confident. Draco allows himself a rare smile, one that reaches into his eyes and is rewarded with an answering smile that makes his insides tingle.  
   
Something unwinds deep inside of Draco, in that place where he can admit to himself that this guy is different. That the thing that they have with each other might actually mean something, even though he will not flaunt this in front of anyone else.  
   
“I am not late, am I?” He murmurs into his companion's ear, and revels in the little shiver that his breath causes.  
   
“Only fashionably so.” There is a roughness in his voice that betrays only a hint of annoyance, and Draco feels an answering shiver of his own.  
   
“Well Harry, you know that I like to make an entrance…” He grins and leans into the loose curl of Harry’s arm, which tightens around his waist. Showing quite clearly that tonight he is not free for the taking. Maybe never again if Harry gets his way. And the fact that this doesn’t scare him – terrifies Draco quite a bit.  
   
“Especially on your birthday I know.” Harry quips. “I took the liberty of ordering champagne for you.”  
   
“You know the way to a man’ heart.”  
   
“Do I?” the raised eyebrow should not look as good on Harry as it does. Draco simply takes a sip of his champagne, and remains silent. It would not do him any good to let Harry know just how deeply he has ingrained himself into his very heart and soul.  
   
Harry has always been special, even though Draco has tried to convince himself for most of his teens and early twenties, that he would not ever helplessly fall in love, he has his doubts about Harry. The man who has taken it upon himself to make Draco laugh, and puts up with his many antics.  
   
When they met again a couple months ago, Draco was sure that they could never be more that casual acquaintances. Hogwarts still present in his mind, and his horrible behaviour towards the other man, even though years had passed. But Potter had surprised him, had insisted on putting it all behind them, and wanted to get to know him. So they have been going on dates, and Draco has to admit that he has never felt as free with his emotions as he has with Harry. Doesn't feel judged, just a warm acceptance and wish to be the best person he can be, to keep the approval shining in Harry's eyes. In his own mind he can admit that he wants to have it all with this man, and tonight he wants to show him just how much.

“So do I get a birthday kiss?” He quips after a while, and Harry doesn't disappoint him. His mouth is a self-assured as the rest of him, and Draco finds himself melting against his partner. He feels the others erection digging into his hip, and gulps a little. Harry finally releases him after longs heated moment, his mouth feels swollen and his pupils must be blown wide. Draco tries to catch his breath but then Harry whispers into his ear.

“You know how hot you are, but do you know that you are beautiful to me as well?” Draco feels a lump in his throat. When he looks at Harry, there is so much heat in those eyes, heat and something different as well, Draco decides then and there that he doesn't want to wait any longer. 

“Can we get out of here?” His voice is slightly hoarse, and something must be different, telling to Harry, because he doesn't ask. Just nods slightly and steers Draco out of the club. His hand on the small of his back, feels halfway possessive and protective at the same time.

When they stand outside, Harry cocks his head, as if waiting for something.

“Take me home please?” Draco is proud that his voice doesn't shake. Even though they have been on dates, and he is far from being a virgin, he hasn't been with Harry other than a couple hand- and blow- jobs. Somehow going all the way with each other hadn't come up yet and Draco is nervous. But the kiss that Harry gives him before apparating both of them is intense.

Draco feels dizzy as they land in the living room of Harry's flat. He knows the room, the soft colours that are so much more tasteful than he had thought. The earthy tones soothe a troubled mind, and he feels a little calmer already. He turns toward Harry and find him studying his face intently.

“So are you going to show me the bedroom then?” He tries for nonchalance but the slight tremor in his voice gives him away. Harry picks up on it immediately. “I can if you really want this, but there is no pressure.”

It is a heady feeling to be understood so well, and it makes it easy to smile openly at Harry. “I want to.” He swallows “I want you” 

The reward for this admission, is another heated kiss and Harry's hands underneath his silk shirt. His skin heats up under the caressing touch and he moans helplessly, into the mouth plundering his. Without a conscious effort Harry has walked him into the bedroom. Draco tears himself away for a second and takes the room in. The massive bed in the centre of the room, is covered with dark green satin sheets, which Draco notices with a small smirk. The rest of the room is in subtle greys and decorated with masculine accents, the whole thing projects an overall sense of calm.

“You'll look amazing on these sheets.” Harry whispers in his ear.

“Yeah? You want to see me on my back?” Draco wants to sound assured, but the nervousness is taking over.

“I just want you in my bed.” Harry kisses him again. “I don't care if I am the one on my back. I know my dick is a lot to take.” It doesn't even sound like bragging, it just is a fact.

Draco swallows reflexively again, and then begins to pull Harry's clothes off first. Harry helps him, and divests Draco of his clothes. Once they are down to their pants, Harry pulls him towards the bed and they sink onto the sheets. They feel glorious on his heated skin and Draco moans. Harry's hands are everywhere and the sensations are overwhelming. But before Draco loses his mind completely, he needs to tell Harry what he wants.

“I want you to take me.”

“Are you sure?” Harry looks concerned, but Draco is sure. He might not have done it this way before but with Harry it just feels right. Not that he will tell him outright, but he nods.  
“Yes.” he swallows “You do know what you are doing, don't you?” He tries for haughty, but Harry calls his bluff easily enough, shaking his head exasperatedly. “Only you Draco!” he pushes Draco back on the bed and climbs atop him, snogging him until Draco gasps for breath. His cock strains against his pants and he is very aware of the hard length rubbing against his own.

Harry moves of his body to get more room, and Draco mewls in protest. “Shush, I am going to take care of you.” So he sinks back into the sheets and lets his tights fall open.

Harry mouths his erection through the fabric for a bit, before pulling the black pants down over Draco's hips and his cock springs free. He knows he must be quite a sight, but looking at Harry would probably push him over the edge and he wants to last a while longer. That thought flies out of the window when he feels a hot mouth close around his dick, and he arches of the bed with a shout. Only to find himself pinned to the mattress, by firm hands.

“I am gonna come, if you keep this up!” Draco moans, and Harry pulls of with an obscene popping sound before grinning at him, “Good, I need to take the edge of for you, before I get you ready for me. Now lie back and enjoy.” Before he gets back to the task, and Draco forgets all conscious thought. It is an embarrassingly short amount that passes before Draco can't hold any more and empties himself into that talented mouth. Harry grins at him, like the cat that got the cream and Draco can't contain an amused chuckle.

Harry is naked now as well, and when did he lose his own pants? Draco looks at the other man's erection and wonders how on earth that will ever fit inside of him. Potter must be at least eight inches in length and he is pretty thick, he reaches out to circle his cock with his fingers and even though he can close them, he feels the heaviness and a frisson of fear shoots through him. He strokes Harry for a bit, before he finds himself back on his back and Harry hovering over him. The smile he bestows on him, tells Draco that his fear has not gone unnoticed. He strokes his flanks and cups his cock tenderly.

“I'll go slow, ok?” No question that Draco calls the shots here. And he knows that Harry waits for something from him. So he says what comes to his mind. 

“Yes, get on with it” He quips. Harry conjures the lube wandlessly and Draco notices that is smells softly of almonds. But before he can comment on it Harry commands his attention by finally getting to it. He circles his hole, pressing gently against his opening and Draco forces himself to relax. It will not do to make Harry aware, that this is not only the first time with him, but the first time he has ever done this, lest he decides to be too noble and stop doing this. 

It is a surprise when the first finger breaches, him and he does suck his breath in sharply, but he relaxes through the slight burn, and smiles at Harry easily enough. It does feel a little strange, but not painful. Harry moves his finger gently, in a steady motion that make Draco crave more.

“You look amazing.” Harry kisses him again, “ready for another one?” 

Draco can only nod, Harry conjures more lube and continues to finger Draco with two fingers now. It is tighter and it burns slightly, but Draco remains relaxed, until Harry crooks his finger and touches upon that bundle of nerves deep inside of him. The shock feels almost electric and his hands grip Harry's biceps without a conscious thought.

“Too fast?” Harry asks and he can only shake his head, moving his hips in an attempt to get that feeling back. 

“More!” Draco wonders, how his voice can sound so clear, when he feels so utterly vulnerable at the moment. Harry carefully introduces another finger and continues to stretch him out.  
When he has four fingers in, Draco is reduced to a babbeling mess and he just wants to feel Harry completely. 

“Please” he is beyond care that he is begging for it. 

Harry stares at him for a while and what he sees must convince him that he is ready. 

“Ok, on your hands and knees. It is easier that way!” There is no room for argument in his voice and while Draco would prefer to see Harry's face when they do this, he doesn't want to argue.

“Trust me.” Harry must have seen his reluctance in his face. “I would love to see your eyes, but it’s easier this way, for the both of us.”

Draco complies and feels Harry rub in even more lube. He feels strangely empty without Harry's fingers, but then he feels the blunt head of Harry's cock nudge against his opening. He sucks a deep breath in and then there is a sliding motion as Harry breaches his hole for the first time. It burns, but there is no huge amount of pain, Draco is so relaxed that he can take him better than he thought.

“Alright?” Harry sounds strained and Draco moves back slightly taking him deeper. Still no pain beyond a slight stretch, and Draco moans. “Deeper”

Harry holds onto his hips and moves in deeper steadily.

“Merlin, you should see yourself. You are taking my cock so well.” Harry sounds breathless and Draco looks back over his shoulder. He feels full, stretched, but the dreaded pain has not occurred. Harry looks amazed down at their joined bodies.

“Can you move?” He asks, and Harry complies, picking up speed. When he changes the angle slightly he jabs into Draco's prostate again, wrenching a strangled moan from him. 

Harry then picks up speed. Playing Draco's body like an instrument he wrings curses and pleas from his mouth. His cock is rock-hard again and he wraps his own hand around it, stroking it harshly, until he can't hold his orgasm any longer and spurts onto the sheets. Harry moans brokenly at the feeling of Draco's channel contracting and comes with a shout shortly after Draco has finished.

When they collapse in a pile of limbs, Harry withdraws carefully and Draco winces at the raw feeling. He ass leaks come and Harry gently cleans him up, with a wave of his hand.

“That was amazing, Draco.” He kisses him softly and Draco settles against his chest.

“You ruined me.” Draco mumbles. “Nobody can ever compete with that cock of yours.”

Harry laughs softly. “How would you know?”

“Cause when you start with a bespoke Firebolt, any other broom later will feel inferior.”

It takes a couple moments, but Draco knows exactly when Harry makes the connection. The hand that has drawn patterns on his back, stops abruptly.

“Are you saying what I think you are saying?” Harry sounds baffled.

“Depends on what you think I say.” Draco smirks.

“That was your first time bottoming? Draco I could have seriously hurt you!” Harry sounds horrified, but Draco knows how to reign him in,

“See, this is why I didn't say anything! I wanted you for my birthday, and I got you and I also know that you would have stopped any time, should I have said so. You are infuriatingly noble, and I lo...” Draco stops abruptly, not wanting to spill all of his secrets at once, but Harry has always known him better than anyone. He finds himself subjected to a soft kiss and melts back into the sheets.

“I love you too.” Harry's smile lights up the room, and apart from a brilliant fuck that is the best birthday present Draco has gotten – ever.


End file.
